One More Night
by Freesplash
Summary: Sousuke and Haru's relationship is a bit more complicated that it looks.


_I Know a lot of you are waiting for the update of Desperate Measures and don't worry I'm working on it, it just took me a lot longer than I thought to get it done. but until the please enjoy this :) _

* * *

><p>Haru woke up when he felt the bed shift. He blinked a few times until he could see clearly,Haru had been facing the wall so he had to roll over so he could see what was going on. Sousuke was standing in the middle of his room picking his clothes off the floor where they had been thrown the night before. Sousuke continued on his business with no indication that he had noticed that Haru had woken up. Haru stayed silent simply watching Sousuke put his clothes back on. Only when Sousuke had all his clothes on did Haru speak up.<p>

"Do you want me to make you some breakfast?" Haru asked since he was planning to make himself some anyway.

Sousuke said nothing as he turned to face Haru, his bright blue eyes resting on the other male's face. The look sent a shiver down Haru's spine, it was a mix of hatred and lust. Haru sat up slowly while tried to return the look to his best abilities, not wanting to back down.

"No, I don't like mackerel." Sousuke finally responded as he broke their tense eye contact.

"Are you going to school now?" Haru asked getting out of bed.

"Yeah." Sousuke said exiting the room.

Haru watched as Sousuke left the room, he continued to stare at the door way until he heard the front door close and lock. Then he busied himself with getting ready and hiding all evidence that Sousuke had been here before Makoto showed up. This wasn't the first time that Sousuke had stayed the night, it wasn't even the third time that that had happened.

The first time had been a strange experience. It had been after the swimming competition at the Iwatobi swimming club. Sousuke had cornered Haru while he was going home, it had started out as a continuation of Sousuke warning to stay out of Rin's way and had strangely evolved into kissing. It then escalated from there. Both Haru and Sousuke blamed it on anger, there was no real emotions behind that night. In the morning Souske made it known that Haru meant nothing to him and that nothing like that would ever happen again.

However, then next week Sousuke was back at Haru's house with a look in his eyes that Haru could only describe as burning hunger. After that second night it was clear that this would become a recurring event. However, Sousuke refused to address what had happened, or what their relationship was not. Haru never questioned it because he was sure that to Sousuke all he was was a warm mouth. And to be honest Haru didn't really mind.

The third night was when Haru gave Sousuke a key to his house, there was no discussion Sousuke simply took the key and left.

Haru had always wondered how Sousuke had stayed all those nights with him without Rin noticing, but whenever he met Rin the other male said nothing about Sousuke or gave any indication that he knew anything was going on. Haru never asked Sousuke about it because it didn't matter what Sousuke was doing because obviously it was working.

It was always weird going to school after being with Sousuke, especially when hanging out with Makoto and the other members of swim club. Luckily he was quite and reserved by nature, Haru only worried about Makoto finding out because the brunet could always read him like a book no matter what. It was a good thing that Makoto was so focused on helping out Goro to notice him.

When Haru had found out about Sousuke's shoulder, to his surprise, he felt his heart clench and the overwhelming yearning to see the dark haired boy. It was a strange sensation, he never thought that he really cared for Sousuke all that much, sure they had sex frequently but that's about all they did. They rarely talked, so the fact that Haru felt so much concern for him was a strange notion. Despite Haru's conflicted feelings he had hurried home that night. there was no guarantee that Sousuke would be there when he got home, however, there was always a chance. Haru was almost surprised when he opened the door and saw Sousuke lounging around his living room.

"You were kinda late today." Sousuke said not looking up from a book that he had obviously got from Haru's room.

"You never told me about your shoulder." Haru said getting right to the point.

Sousuke was silent as he turned the page.

"I don't tell you anything Nanase." Sousuke said coldly, "I just fuck you."

"It's still something important that you should've told me." Haru said going into the kitchen and putting his apron on.

"I don't fuck you that hard." Sousuke said, "you don't have to worry about me hurting myself."

"That's not what I mean." Haru explained while he put his frying pan on the stove, "What about swimming? Haven't you been scouted?"

Sousuke was silent after that, Haru said nothing more as he began cooking mackerel for himself and steak for Sousuke. After a few minutes of silence before Sousuke closed the book he was reading and turned to look at Haru.

"What happens in my life is none of your business Nanase, I'm not your boyfriend or whatever. What I do is up to me." Sousuke said his sharp eyes matching his tone.

Haru knew that much, but he couldn't help be worried for the other male. Haru said nothing and concentrated on cooking. Sousuke stared at the smaller boy for a long moment before standing up and making his way to the kitchen. He wordlessly put his arms around Haru, pulling his body flush against his own. It wasn't a sweet gesture, it was more possessive. Sousuke did this everyone once in a while so it didn't bother Haru when it happened. All Sousuke would do was bit and suck at his shoulders and/or neck Sometimes Haru would even grind back onto the taller boy but right now he wasn't really feeling it.

"Are you mad at me?" Sousuke asked before sucking at the sensitive spot on Haru's neck.

Haru stiffed a bit at question and at the soft tone that Sousuke had asked him in. Haru hated it when Sousuke treated him nicely. it wasn't often but it happened from time to time and it just made Haru's heart ache because it always gave Haru a hope that maybe they could actually be together. But Haru knew better than that.

"Not really." Haru responded try to focus on the food.

Sousuke grabbed Haru's chin to turn his face and gave him a deep kiss. Haru only broke it when he remembered that there was food on the stove.

"Good." Sousuke said before going back to the living room and resuming reading his book.

They said nothing more to each other as Haru finished cooking. There was still silence while they ate. After all they both knew what was going to happen after they were finished.

After their romp in the sheets Haru finally decided to speak up. Besides Sousuke was always more willing to talk to him after sex.

"What exactly are we?" Haru asked his voice seeming loud in the quiet room.

Sousuke opened his mouth to say something but closed it as he was still thinking about it. Haru felt his heart increase it's speed, he knew what Sousuke was going to say but half of him wished that he would say something different.

"We're not really anything. We have sex and that's it." Sousuke said after a few more minutes of silence.

Even thought Haru knew it was coming it didn't make him any less disappointed.

"Then, if we're not anything, how many more times are we going to do this? It's only a matter of time before we find someone else." Haru said staring at the ceiling.

"I'll only stay with you one more night." Sousuke said barely above a whisper before turning to lay on his side, his back to Haru.

"You always say that." Haru responded turning his head to Sousuke.

Sousuke said nothing in return, pretending that he had fallen asleep. Of course Haru didn't buy it, but he didn't mind because he was ready to give Sousuke up just yet. It was strange, although they didn't communicate very much and their relationship was purely physical Haru didn't dislike Sousuke. He wasn't even indifferent towards him. In fact, you could say that Haru loved Sousuke. Maybe.


End file.
